


Eugene's First Mother's Day

by sidekickjoey



Category: Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Eugene gets emo, F/M, Mother's Day, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 07:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18806971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidekickjoey/pseuds/sidekickjoey
Summary: On his first Mother's Day since finding out his mother's existence, Eugene travels out to her grave.





	Eugene's First Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

> First off, sorry for the angst lol! Secondly, I got this idea when seeing a photo going around on Tumblr of Eugene's mother holding baby Eugene. I hope you enjoy it and I'm sorry for any tears <3 Let me know what you think!

It was a small gesture.

He could do a lot more on this day. He knew it. Rapunzel made her mother an entire elaborate feast, treating the Queen to a day fit for one. She would be off in only an hour’s time to a horseback ride and apple picking, and afterwards, making a pie from those apples. It was how a mother should spend Mother’s Day with their child.

However, not everyone could be so lucky.

In the years prior, Eugene had simply ignored the day. He never knew his parents, so why would he observe a day that honored them? For all he knew then, his parents knowingly gave him up to never see again because he was unwanted. Unplanned. Undesirable. Mother’s Day and Father’s Day and every other family related holiday was simply out of reach to him, and he made his peace with that fact.

This year was different. This year, he knew his family. His father had a name, Edmund, and he was strong, proud, slightly awkward, and cunning. He resembled Eugene in his skill, his wit, and his agility. But, Eugene could tell he did not resemble him entirely. There was a softness to him. A sentimental side, one that could love irrevocably and intensely. A side that allowed himself to be something other than a rogue. That side, he now was aware, came from his mother.

 _His_ mother.

He would never hear her laugh. He would never hear her speak to his father, his wife, or his children. He would never hear her tell him she loves him. He also would never be able to hug her or protect her. She was a figment of stories and portraits. That was all he would ever be able to know her as.

But, she was his mother.

So, on this Mother’s Day, with the wind blowing gently and the sky as clear as the ocean, Eugene decided to take a trip. Edmund had mentioned a small grave, not too far from Corona, where she had been buried. He placed her there because he figured she would rest more peacefully under the protection of Corona, not knowing the significance this later would have. Nevertheless, it provided a much easier travel for his son.

Only a day and a half’s travel on horseback led him to the clearing. What a beautiful clearing it was. Her grave stood among rippling grass and sunlight, with a backdrop of large oaks surrounding it as if to protect her. The sight of it nearly brought him to his knees beside Maximus, but he held onto his saddle just in time to keep elevated. He would fall to his knees later, when he could see his mother more clearly.

Her name was printed into the stone. He could see it clear as day as he approached, the grass crunching beneath his every step. It was followed with the mark of the Dark Kingdom brotherhood and a royal crown to designate her a queen. Such a small epitaph for such a significant person. It almost brought a tear to Eugene’s eye.

Kneeling down before her, he brought his satchel down from around his neck and opened it. In the silence surrounding him, he cleared his throat and pulled out a small object. He turned his eyes to her grave.

“H-Hi,” he choked out. “It’s um…it’s me. I…I’m sorry I haven’t come here before. It’s uh, quite a journey to get here. I brought something for you though.” Holding out his knife, he placed it at the foot of her grave. “It’s my favorite knife. I’ve had it ever since I began thieving. It’s got my name engraved on it and everything. I know it isn’t your traditional Mother’s Day gift, but…well, I suppose it’s better than the nothing I’ve been giving you for the past twenty-six years.”

Eugene ran his hand through his hair. Some suave conversationalist he was. He could not even speak with his deceased mother! On _Mother’s Day_ , nonetheless! _Pull yourself together, buddy._

 _“_ I brought it for you because it means a lot to me,” he told her quietly, folding his hands in his lap. “It has saved me from a lot and been there with me through some strong memories of mine. I figured…well, that probably would have been a lot of what you would’ve done for me. If you were still here.” Sighing, Eugene reached out and touched the stone. “ _Gosh_ , I wish you were still here.”

A tear trickled down his cheek. If she were around, he would give her the world today. He would bring her flowers and do whatever she would like. If she wanted to knit, he would try his best to knit with her. If she wanted to read, he would open up the entire library for her. If she wanted to watch him teach the guards, he would give his best performance for her. He would give her anything just to show he loved her.

“I-I’ve met someone,” he whispered, wiping away his tear to no avail. “A girl. She’s changed my life and shown me so much. She…she led me to find Dad, and to find you. I hope that, one day, we will make you proud together. I hope…I hope _I_ have made you proud, Mom. I _love_ you.”

Taking his knife in hand, Eugene stabbed it hard into the Earth. It stood and glistened in the sunlight before her grave, marking it with his love for her. It was picturesque. Just like he thought she had been. It would stay there forever as long as he had his way. A little piece of him, always watching over her. Protecting her when he cannot.

Serving as a reminder that her son, abandoned, cast aside, would always hold some love for her in his heart of hearts.

Getting up from the ground, Eugene wiped his face and remounted Max. He took one last glance her way before spurring Max on and riding away.

It was a small gesture, but Eugene was glad he made it.

It was Mother’s Day, after all.


End file.
